The present invention relates to a display device in which a front cover and so on exposed to an outside of the display device have a gradation effect.
The display device is a device for receiving an image information from an outside of the display device and displaying the image information thereon, a typical example of which is television set or a monitor, and a concept including all devices that receive an image signal from an outside of the device and display the image signal thereon.
Currently, conventional CRT (A display device of a high vacuum electron tube for producing a visible image by using cathode rays, i.e., electrons emitted from a cathode in a vacuum) type display device is rapidly being replaced with a display device which uses LCD (Liquid Crystal Display, a display which uses an electric device that converts electric information into visual information by using variation of transmissivity of liquid crystals caused by variation of an applied voltage) or PDP (Plasma Display Panel, a flat display device which uses gaseous discharge (plasma)). The LCD type or the PDP type display device has a thickness reduced drastically compared to the conventional CRT type display device.
The LCD type or the PDP type flat display device is used installed as a stand type or a wall mounting type.
The flat display device has a display module exposed to a front for displaying an image, a front cover for supporting a periphery of the panel, and a rear cover fastened to the front cover to form an exterior thereof.
The display module can be secured between the front cover and the rear cover, fastened either to the front cover or the rear cover.
If the display device is installed, the display device can be supported by a stand having a neck portion and a base. The neck portion is coupled to a lower portion or a rear side of a body of the display device for supporting weight of the body.
The neck portion is fastened to the base for distributing the weight of the body to an installed surface for maintaining the display device installed in an upright state.
Once the display device is installed thus, besides displaying an image, the display device is required to be in harmony with surrounding interiors.
Particularly, if image qualities of the display modules are similar, besides a price of the display device, an important factor that serves to determine a buying pattern of the user is sensational satisfaction, such as design and the like.
In general, of the cover which holds the display module, a portion exposed to a user's sight is an injection molding of plastic.
In general, a front cover and a neck portion or a base of a stand of the display device, such as a large sized TV set, formed of dark colored non-transparent resin, are difficult to make individuality of the product distinctive. In order to change such a monotonous appearance, though, the front cover, or the neck portion or the base of the stand, is two times injection molded with two kinds of materials, or coated, since a fabrication process becomes complicate and a defect ratio of the product increases, to require a new production equipment, a cost of the product increases at the end.